


Echos and Overlap

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: All of Aqours will make an appearance tho, Alternate Universe - No Aqours, Bodyswap, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Listless and dull. Not much of a life to speak of. Just started high school, doing badly at it. No friends and a bit of an unsteady home life.Yohane has it bad enough, but things slowly become even worse after one strange night when her life is overlapped with the pedantic student council president's.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Delusional

Yohane woke up in the middle of the night. Something felt very odd. Her limbs were somewhat heavy, although Yohane wasn’t sure if that was the right way to describe it. There was a sensation of soft silk sliding along her skin. Clothes that didn’t feel familiar. The room was too dark to see anything but it didn’t feel like her home…

Telling herself such thoughts were dumb and it all felt weird because she was still half asleep, Yohane closed her eyes again. She drifted back off into a dreamless and still slumber.

* * *

The next morning was the same as usual, making last night feel like a weird, distant fever dream. In a haze she got dressed and brushed her teeth before skipping breakfast. Her feet carried her along the path to school like normal. Lessons passed by and everything was fine... 

Until one of her classmates walked up to her. They called out her name nervously. Yohane looked up and listened as the classmate told her she was requested urgently at the student council room.

She thanked her classmate idly before sighing. What did she even do wrong this time? Knowing her luck it would be a false accusation. Yohane quickly wondered if she should ignore the request and piss off whoever wanted to see her even more. Thinking about the student council, her thoughts wandered to the president. She didn’t understand Kurosawa Dia at all. Yohane guessed the feeling was mutual.

Knowing if she didn’t go it would just be more trouble later, Yohane made her way over to the council room. What was so important she needed to miss lesson time anyway? Not that missing lessons mattered... Her grades would never be anything but abysmal. Lost in her thoughts she rounded the corridor and came up to the student council room. 

Sharply, she was pulled inside and the door slammed shut. “What did you do?” A harsh voice asked her. 

It took a second before Yohane realized Dia was the one who just yanked her inside and was now threatening her. “What are you talking about?” Yohane replied, wrenching her hand free and taking a step back from Dia’s menacing presence. 

“What happened last night?” Dia pressed her, giving a death glare and stepping closer. “What did you do?

“What the fuck are you talking about...?” Yohane looked at Dia like she was out of her mind because she very clearly was out of her mind. Nothing happened last night other than... “Wait! Did you wake up and get that really weird feeling too?”

There was a pause.

“What... Are you talking about?” Dia took in a deep breath to calm herself, it exhaled in a deep frustrated sigh. “Tell me what you think happened.”

“I woke up…” Yohane muttered, trying to recall last night. “Everything felt different, even my own body? It was dark so I couldn’t see and I was tired so... I just went back to bed.”

Dia’s face almost looked pained as she put her head in her hands. “I’m…” She let out a frustrated groan. “Going to sound crazy now... I wish I could be as easy going as you.”

Yohane kept her mouth shut instead of making a remark. The use of the word crazy was easy to work into a subtle insult and although it was tempting, now wasn’t the time.

“Yoshik-”

Now was the time for a remark. “It’s Yohane!” She crossed her arms, getting mad at hearing that name. It wasn’t hers, it didn’t fit her and she didn’t want to be called it. Why did no one respect that? God, Yohane was so tired of brashly yelling it only to have no one listen to her.

“Fine, Yohane-san.” Dia sighed, walking to the table and taking a seat in one of the chairs. “I’m going to just say it and if you don’t believe me I suppose that’s fine but… We swapped bodies last night.”

Yohane blinked at Dia as her mind stalled. “What?”

“I woke up in your room. I was confused and everything felt off.” Dia kept her voice steady but there was something in it, logged in the back of her throat that sounded just a little bit like nervous uncertainty. “I passed by your mirror and well… Seeing someone else’s reflection was harrowing.”

“What the fuck are you on about…?” 

Yohane was met with a harsh glare as Dia didn’t appreciate the interruption. Dia continued. “I recognized the reflection as you and I know you do that chuuni stuff so I figured you maybe cast some sort of spell?”

Yohane scratched behind her head, trying to recall if that weird thing last night was maybe swapping bodies. Then she started thinking if there even was a spell to do something like this. Nothing came to mind. She looked at Dia for a moment and flashed her a sympathetic smile. “Yeah… No idea. But Dia-san… You should probably get some meds for hallucinations _that_ bad.”

Dia shot her a glare. “Be quiet. I was not hallucinating! You felt it too didn’t you?”

“No? I mean last night was weird but…” Yohane trailed off. _So Dia was a little delusional._ This stuff can happen to anyone and she’d her own fair share of delusions, so Yohane knew not to aggravate Dia more. That wouldn't really be fair even if she did despise this interrogation. “Look Dia-san...” Yohane softened her demeanor, trying to level with Dia and not be so defensive. “How about next time I get that weird feeling I’ll look in the mirror and if I see your face I’ll come straight to you?”

Dia sighed, unhappy but saying nothing. She gestured to the door. “You can leave now, apologies, Yoshi- Yohane-san.”

Hearing her preferred name again did sort of shock her. The air still felt thick and heavy but tensions eased. Shrugging her shoulders, Yohane gave her a wave before she left to go join what little time of her lesson remained.


	2. Affiliation

The next night, Yohane knew she owed Dia an apology. 

She stirred from her sleep and got that same off feeling. It lingered in the air like miasma. Fumbling around, very confused, she found a bedside table with a phone. Picking it up, the bright light made her squint. The lock screen was rather plain, some kind of default background of a temple by the sea. Red torii gates contrasted against soft ocean blues. 

Using the locked phone as a torch, Yohane surveyed the room. Traditional, stuffy and nothing like she’d ever seen before. Her gaze fell upon a light switch on the wall so she carefully made her way over. A soft silky nightgown hung loosely. In her half sleep daze, it felt nice. Flicking the lights on, she was dazzled yet again. 

The room she was in definitely wasn’t hers. 

Yohane spotted a mirror and made her way over to it . Sure enough, the figure in front of her was none other than Kurosawa Dia in a pretty pink silk nightgown. Yohane brought a hand up to her cheek, watching the mirror closely. She tapped at Dia’s signature mole, checking to see if it was real.

It was.

“Huh…” Yohane mumbled to herself, needing to sit down. She found her way back to the very soft and comfortable bed. “Okay. I probably shouldn’t do anything weird… This is Dia’s body after all…”

Lying down, Yohane sighed. Now the shock had passed she felt so tired all of a sudden. Wondering why she felt exhausted, Yohane wondered if it was something to do with this body.  


The best idea she got was sleeping and hoping she was back in her own body when she woke up. She turned the lights off and put Dia’s phone back on charge. Curling up, Yohane fell asleep rather quickly.

The next morning she headed straight for the student council room. Dia was there alone, waiting with the most infuriated look on her face. 

Things stilled for a moment as Yohane tried to figure out what the fuck to say. Eventually she found the words. “You were right…” Yohane headed inside the room and closed the door. “Now what the fuck do we do?”

Dia gestured for her to take a seat and spoke with a strange calm clarity. “Now we observe. We write down every little detail, when we swapped, how long for, what we were doing before and so fourth. We keep this a secret and figure out what this is…” She sighed, casting a harsh gaze at Yohane. “And we set down some ground rules.”

Yohane shrugged. “Sure. I wouldn’t do anything weird anyway but let’s hear your rules.”

“Don’t speak to anyone. Don't break anything. Don’t touch anything. Don’t look at my body or my things.”

“What kind of person do you think I am?” Yohane asked her. Folding her arms defensively, she held Dia’s gaze. “I’ll agree for your sanity.”

“Thank you.” Dia offered her a quick polite smile, it was gone a second later. “And your rules?”

“No need to worry about talking to people…” Yohane mumbled, she had no friends after all. She tried thinking more about the question. “You can pretty much go through my room just… Not the bottom drawer of my dresser, okay?” 

Yohane winced at how bad what she said sounded. She hoped Dia would actually respect her wishes and wouldn't think of her as a pervert. With her word choice though, that's definitely what it would seem like. 

“Are you hiding porn or something?” Dia asked, shooting her a glare. “Yohane, I have to say if that's the case I'm rather disappointed.”

“It's not!” Yohane replied back, getting flustered. Dia didn't say anything, she just rolled her eyes which only pissed Yohane off more. “Fine! They’re letters from my dad! Are you happy now?”

“Oh…” Dia looked guilty. “Sorry for assuming… Can I ask more about these letters?”

“No you can't! Besides! I don't have parents. I'm the great Fallen Angel Yohane and this body is just a mere vessel I am trapped in!”

Dia sensed tension and moved the conversation along with a dry laugh and joke. “It seems you might have gained another vessel to be trapped in.”

“Right…”

“We will need to stay in contact.” She took out her phone. “Give me your number. I also can’t text you if we swap if I don’t know your pass code.” 

Yohane took her phone out, shooting Dia a suspicious glance. She was right, but Yohane didn’t like it. “Fine…” She told Dia her pass code and Dia did the same.

“We shall only text each other and nothing else, okay?” A second later Dia gasped. “But if my parents text asking where I am just say I left something in the student council room or I’m at Hanamaru-san’s.”

“Got it.”

“What should I say…” Dia paused, taking a quick breath in. “If anyone asks about you?”

“That’s not going to be a problem! No one ever asks about me.” Yohane instinctively grinned. Joking about this though it hurt to think in any detail had become a habit. Maybe a bad one but she didn’t care enough to figure it out.

Dia reached forward, patting Yohane on the head. “Well, now I’ll be asking about you.”

Yohane pulled away, her face started to heat up as she glared. “N-new rule! D-don’t do that again!”

“I won’t.” A small but quite pleased smile appeared on Dia’s face. “For now we just need to survive all this swapping nonsense I suppose…”

Yohane shrugged. “This is going to go terribly… But I promise I won’t do anything weird so relax.”

“Thank you,” Dia replied, a tension seemed to leave her shoulders.

“I’ll text you when we next swap, ‘kay?” Yohane stood up, striking a pose then quickly scuttling away with a quiet ‘see ya.’ As Yohane left she could hear a faint soft chuckle coming from Dia.

* * *

Waking up in Dia’s body for the third time, Yohane sighed. The weight of exhaustion hit her hard. Was this Dia’s every day? Was it going to be Yohane’s every night? 

A ‘ding’ sound from the phone next to her, semi lit up the room. A text from a phone number saved simply as ‘Yohane’ which made things more than a little confusing. 

_ ‘We swapped.’ _

Yohane picked up the phone and unlocked it, typing out her very simple reply.  _ ‘We did’ _

There was another ding as Dia instantly texted back.  _ ‘Call me.’ _

Such a message was terrifying to see. Obliging, Yohane hit the call button. A voice answered in a few seconds later. “Yohane?”

God it was weird hearing her own voice say her name. She'd grown gradually used to the way she sounded from streams but this just felt wrong.

“Yeah?”

“So…” Dia spoke carefully, as if every syllable was a risk. “The time is three forty exactly. It's different yet again… If there’s a pattern, we have to figure it out.”

“Have you been writing this stuff down?” Yohane asked.

“Yes, I started yesterday… There should be a small blue notepad on the table… See it?”

Yohane stood up, fumbling her way over to the light switch. The way was a little familiar this time. The light dazzled her but she found the notepad. “Spotted it…” She remembered Dia’s strict rules and hesitated. “Can I open it?”

“Yes.”

Yohane walked over, it seemed unused but opening it up some notes were scribbled down.

August 21st

Time of Swap: 4:20 (approximate)

Return time: 5:12

Duration: 52 minutes (approximate)

Triggers: Unknown 

Activities before swap: Sleeping, normal day

August 22nd

Time of Swap: 2:56

Return time: 3:11

Duration: 15 minutes 

Triggers: Unknown 

Activities before swap: Sleeping, normal day (Aside from the swapping)

August 23rd

Time of Swap:

Return time: 

Duration: 

Triggers: 

Activities before swap: 

“Fuck… Fifty three minutes…” Yohane mumbled as she looked over the first entry again and realized just how long Dia had been trapped in her body. “I slept through all that huh…”

“I couldn’t believe it when you told me…” Dia chortled. “I was so stressed the entire time!” 

From the sound of it she didn’t seem to mind too much but Yohane still felt guilty. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Dia replied curtly before moving on. “Can you fill in the details? Put your name in brackets on the activities bit.”

Yohane searched for a pen, as she picked it up she felt a weird tingling sensation as her stomach dropped. When she blinked she was in the dark of her own room and no longer in Dia’s body.

“Guess I’ll fill it in.” Dia’s voice came from the other end of the phone she was apparently holding up to her ear.

“Short swap...”

“Four minutes.” Dia answered. There was the sound of a pen scratching. “You were sleeping before right?” 

“Yeah… Everything was normal too… Do you think it’ll always be at night?” Yohane knew, knowing her bad luck, they would probably end up swapping at the worst times.

“You’ll get yourself cursed saying things like that.”

“Whatever, I’m already cursed.” Yohane flopped back onto her bed, yawning loudly. “I’m gonna sleep, see you in school I guess?”

“See you in school, I guess,” Dia repeated her words as she promptly ended the call.

* * *

The school day passed by in the blink of an eye. Nothing interesting happened aside from Yohane’s usual bad luck like missing the bus and the cafeteria being out of whatever it was she wanted to buy.

She sat in the classroom, bored out of her mind as she tried to concentrate. Whatever her teacher was talking about, it didn't make sense to her. 

There was a weird tingly sense with a pit opening up in her stomach. Yohane was no longer at her desk but someone else’s. Her hands gripped an expensive black ballpoint pen that had just written in a notepad full to the brim with organized and neat study notes. She glanced around the classroom, recognizing nothing but the teal colored necktie of the third year’s uniform.

Not sure what to do about the day swapping she checked the time on the wall clock and wrote a note in Dia’s notepad.

We swapped during class this is bad

1:14 - normal day, in class

Her handwriting, although she tried to make it as neat as possible, looked pretty bad in contrast to Dia’s. It was still readable…. Also writing in a different body made it extra difficult, she wasn’t used to this.

Not sure what to do, Yohane decided to just try and take notes for Dia. She had no idea what the teacher was talking about but she could probably listen to what they were saying and write it down

Time passed at a painfully slow rate. They swapped back before the lesson ended at exactly 1:48. Yohane looked at her notebook to see Dia’s neat penmanship.

‘1:14 - Normal day in class

Yohane-san, you seem to be struggling to understand judging by all the question marks. I’ll write down an explanation for what you’ll be learning this lesson (I remember it well) and if you need any help send me a text.’

Next to a doodle of a bat Yohane had done, Dia wrote a cute ‘nice drawing’ with an arrow to it.

She read through Dia’s explanation twice and for once it actually made sense. So she’d learnt something today, huh?

Break time came and Yohane checked her phone to see a text from none other than Dia.  _ ‘The dreaded daytime swap… Can I come around your house? We have things we need to discuss.’ _

_ ‘Sure meet me at the front gates after school we can walk back together’ _

With that, Yohane put her phone away and headed to her next class. She went through the whole day anxiously waiting. Wondering if this was going to be her life, she sighed. She was now stuck with Dia in an unexplained way and it was not how Yohane anticipated her youth to go.

Classes ended. The ring of a bell resounded and so Yohane waited at the gates. Soon enough, Dia arrived. After a quick greeting the two of them headed to Yohane’s house. 

Dia seemed a little down on the way back judging by her tired sigh.

“You okay?” Yohane asked.

“Yep,” Dia replied sharply, fixing her posture. “Just got a lot of student council work…”

“I’m tired from just watching how busy you are…” 

As they walked past a convenience store, Yohane had an idea. “Let’s get some snacks first! I’ll treat you!”

Dia looked puzzled but agreed anyway. Walking through a store with the pedantic student council president was not something she would have expected to ever happen but whatever. 

Yohane quickly grabbed a fresh packet of strawberries and some cooking chocolate. There was no way she was going to be without her favorite treat of all time. Heavenly strawberries combined with a sinful mix of rich chocolate suited a Fallen Angel just perfectly. 

“Hey Dia-san, what’s your favorite dessert?”

“I’m not sure…” Dia hummed for a moment. “Matcha pudding?”

“I’ll make it for you!” Yohane grinned, heading to the isle that had tea powders. God matcha blend was more expensive, but she could afford it as a treat for Dia.

“Are you sure?”

“Well… How long are you staying for? Pudding might not be done refrigerating…” Deepening her voice, Yohane struck a pose in the middle of the store. “Kukukuku, next time I’ll make sure my little demon has a banquet of tasty feasts cooked in the depths of the netherworld’s eternal flame.”

“Netherworld food, huh?” Dia crossed her arms, a small smile creeping onto her face. “I’ll try it. For now, strawberries will do just fine.”

They left the store. On the way back Dia asked Yohane about her hobbies. After a short conversation about video games, Yohane started to talk about her Fallen Angel persona and her streams. Dia listened attentively the entire time, even asking questions to learn more. 

In turn, Yohane asked Dia about her hobbies. Watching movies and reading. When Yohane asked more, Dia answered saying she enjoyed wartime movies, documentaries and reading female authors as she preferred the perspective. She gave an exceedingly large amount of recommendations in her excitement, ranging from history to astrophysics.  Yohane blinked at her, trying to listen as she rambled. Dia realized she had forgotten herself and apologized before quietly mentioning she played the yamatogoto. When Yohane asked more about the instrument, Dia was happy to indulge. Before they even noticed, they had reached Yohane’s house.

Stepping inside, Yohane got Dia a glass of water at her request then started to melt the chocolate she'd just bought. She sat on top of the kitchen counter waiting while Dia leaned against it next to her, occasionally taking sips of her water. Luckily she didn’t ask about her parents.

“Yohane-chan…” Dia spoke cautiously as the honorific had changed. “If you're struggling with classes and studying, I can help you?”

“Aren't you exhausted enough?” Yohane asked her. “I remember how fucking tired I am every time I'm in your body. How do you cope?”

“I- Well I suppose I can't hide it from you… and the trick is lots of coffee.”

“I don't like coffee but thanks anyway…” Yohane shrugged. “Oh, and thanks for the explanation you left in my notebook.”

“Thanks for taking notes in my class, they were quite helpful.”

“Really?” Yohane asked her in disbelief before jumping down from the counter to check on the chocolate’s progress, stirring it till it was fully melted to a silky smooth liquid. 

Quickly dipping some of the ripest looking strawberries, Yohane put them on a platter to cool. Presentation was everything to Yohane, luckily it wasn’t hard to make these look good. Refiling Dia’s water glass, Yohane poured herself some soda then grabbed the chocolate strawberry platter. With a tilt of her head Yohane gestured toward the stairs. She led Dia up to her room with a grin. 

They sat down on a black rug, the platter in between. Without a word, they both ate a strawberry and then another. 

Dia sat up straight, clearing her throat and starting the conversation. “If we are going to be swapping in the day when people are around, we need to learn how to copy each other’s mannerisms to avoid suspicion.”

Yohane nodded. There were a lot of people in Dia’s life who would probably be very worried if they saw her acting differently. She wasn't sure how easy being a Kurosawa would be but Yohane was prepared to give it her best shot.

“Let's start with you.” Dia pointed a chocolate strawberry at her. “How do you want me to act if we swapped in the day?” After saying it, Dia took a big bite out of her strawberry and lips curled up in delight.

“Honestly you could act in any way with my body and it would probably be for the better…” Yohane shrugged. “Also Dia, I keep telling you. No one cares about me enough to notice.”

Dia ignored the rule and patted Yohane’s head. “I think a lot of people care about your streams… Worst case, we swap in the middle of one? How do you want me to act?”

Pondering it for a while, Yohane figured the best bet was for Dia to end the stream and let her handle it. “Say a dark force is approaching and that you must leave immediately. Thank you my loyal little demons, your powers will surge through me giving me strength to end this threat. Or something… Then end the stream and let me handle the rest.”

“Can you show me how to end it?” Dia asked, staring at Yohane’s computer and cameras.

“Yep, one sec…” Yohane jumped up, turning her computer on and loading up her streaming software. She started a private stream only she could view then called Dia over. She hovered the mouse over the button but didn't actually click to end the stream. “It's pretty simple, just click here.” 

Dia nodded, clearing her throat as her cheeks heated up. “A dark force is approaching! I must leave immediately. Thank you my- Loyal little demons! Your powers will s-surge through me, giving me strength to end this threat!”

Yohane stared at Dia for a few seconds, only managing to blink in her direction. “I'm... So glad I have that recorded…” 

“Delete it!” Dia whined, covering her face utterly embarrassed. 

“Sure,” Yohane lied, absolutely not doing that. It was far too good to ever let go of and though she felt guilty, she wasn't going to be weird about it so it was probably fine. “Oh, also if you go anywhere without my hair bun, I’ll smite you with hellfire.”

“Show me how you do it.”

She took her bun down, then headed to the mirror, gesturing for Dia to follow her. Carefully and slowly she put her hair back up, talking Dia through every step. 

“Can I?” Dia asked. 

Yohane nodded, taking her hair down once again. Dia ran her fingers gently through her hair and Yohane felt like she’d gone back to heaven. She closed her eyes, enjoying the blissful feeling while Dia delicately figured out how her hairstyle worked.

When she opened her eyes, it was almost perfect. A little messy but good enough for a first try. “Excellent. I think you've learnt how to capture the great Fallen Angel’s image quite nicely though doing it on yourself is a little trickier.”

“I can manage, don't worry. I'll practice so I get that cute little bun of yours perfect.” Dia patted her head, breaking the rule yet again. Combined with the compliment, Yohane found it very hard not to blush. Dia headed back to the strawberry platter. “Is there anything else?” She asked, taking a bite out of one of the strawberries.

“Nope!” Yohane struck a pose, lowering her voice pitch. “Kukukuku. Now my little demon, I think it's time, you teach me how to be a Kurosawa-”

“Well for starters don't do that in my body,” Dia interrupted her with a chuckle. She offered Yohane a patient smile. “Any other time is fine though.”

Fine? That word kept running through her head. No one had ever told her that it was fine before. Every single person outside of the Internet had treated her persona with contempt. “R-right…”

“I honestly think it's best if you just keep quiet and out of the way. Say you have lots of work to do and hole yourself up while we ride out the swap.”

Yohane nodded.

“But in the case you do have to talk to someone, make sure to cover any blunders with excuses of headaches and the aforementioned, lots of work.” 

“You’re always busy aren’t you?” Yohane asked, peering curiously at Dia and wanting to know more about this exhausted enigma.

“Classes, studying for entrance exams, student council, family business, regular housework, koto practice, tea ceremonies… Oh the list goes on…” Dia sighed, leaning back and laying down on top of the rug. 

Yohane stared in disbelief. “Fucking hell.”

“Yeah…” Dia sighed. “I honestly don’t know how I survive… I just keep adding more on and being less satisfied.”

Yohane kept quiet. There wasn’t anything good to reply. She laid down next to Dia, staring up at the ceiling.

“Thanks for letting me vent…” Dia huffed out, pushing herself up to sit straight again. “Now. Where were we?”

“That was literally less than ten seconds…” Yohane grinned as she sat up. “But okay! The great Fallen Angel Yohane will master how to act as a Kurosawa.”

“I’m going to give you a lecture on good manners. I hope you’re prepared.”

“Yep…” Yohane gulped. 

Dia’s lips curled up into a delighted but somewhat terrifying smile.

After spending the afternoon with Dia, Yohane was exhausted. She’d learnt more about etiquette in the past hour than in her entire lifetime. Heading down to the kitchen, Yohane decided to get a snack and make a few more chocolate strawberries. She left them in the fridge for her mother whenever she got home. 

With nothing else to do Yohane prepared for the next stream and swap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Ethanol for the beta :>>


End file.
